I Can Do Better- A Twilight Love Triangle
by Wallflower8877
Summary: At Bella's birthday party, not only Jasper reacts badly, but so does Edward. When she runs to Jacob for protection, she realizes just how dangerous her love for Edward really is.


Full Summary: What if Bella's birthday party would have gone differently? If not only Jasper had gone rouge, but Edward as well. When Edward attacks Bella as she bleeds from a paper-cut, she faces the fear that Edward _really _isn't safe for her, even if when he claims he can be better? Bella's in a dark place, realizing her love for Edward is not only true and unconditional, but also treacherous.

"Guys you shouldn't have." Bella mumbled, as she struggled to open the small silver present. She could hear Alice giggle in excitement, and Edward's usual intense uneven breathing. When she tugged on a refusing piece of wrapping paper, it dug into the skin of her index finger. She pulled back with a sharp breath, the present dropping to her feet. She felt nauseated as a small stream of red liquid oozed from her cut. Alice's nostrils flared, and she stumbled back. "I'll be outside!" She squealed, running out of the room. She looked up from her bloody situation, so see Jasper's usual liquid golden eyes darken to a blood-thirsty red. She felt her heart quicken, so she looked for Edward's face for assurance. "Oh, shit!" She exclaimed, at Edward's darkened red eyes. Carslile stepped forward, "Boys, go outside and breathe." Jasper seemed to completely ignore his father, and pounced at Bella. She shrieked, and ran to the front door. Being her clumsy self, she couldn't get the knob to work. "Please! GOD!"

Bella's P.O.V

Why won't this piece of crap work?! I look behind me and see Jasper being held back by Rosalie and her mother, so I turn my attention back to the knob. Then I feel to cold hands on my waist, and I freeze. _Edward. _"Why are you leaving so soon?" He whispered into my ear, with mock curiosity. "Let go of me, Edward. You're thirsty. Go hunt some animals, please remember I'm your Bella." My voice cracked at the thought of Edward biting my neck, killing me. I want him to turn me into a vampire, but if he was thirsty enough to drink more than necessary, I'd be dead. "Come on baby, stay for dinner." His voice gained an evil edge to it, as I fumbled with the door knob. "HELP!" I screeched, kicking Edward's calf. He hissed in pain, releasing me, and holding up his ankle. I scanned my surroundings, finding a back door. I don't know where it led, but when a thirsty vampire is trying to make a buffet out of you, you use whatever resources you have.

I found out it led to the back porch, so I jumped off the small steps, falling onto my stomach. I felt that coldness around me, and I knew they were both behind me. I felt myself quietly sobbing, as Edward pulled me up by my elbows. "You smell good, Bells." He snickered, sniffing my neck, and my chest. I wriggled and struggled, squirming all over the place. Jasper's icy cold lips were suddenly on my jaw, working down to my neck, exactly to where he'd most likely sink his fangs into.

I screamed again, flailing my arms all over the place. I skillfully threw my balled up fists into both their faces, causing them to stumble backward. I was breathing heavily, but I ran anyway. I knew exactly where I was going. "JACOB! JACOB, HELP!" I screeched, pounding on his door. It flew open, and his warm, strong hands grasped me, pulled me in and locked the door. "Close all your windows, lock all your doors. Then I'll explain." I said quickly, ducking to his couch. He hesitantly nodded, closing the shades of his windows. He disappeared into his house, and I heard the clicking of door locks. Then he was at my side, on the couch, examining my face. "What happened? Why are you dressed like that? Oh my god, Bell you're bleeding!" He blabbered. I could feel the tears coming back to my eyes. "Jake, I was at my birthday party, when I cut myself with the wrapping paper of my present. Jasper and Edward attacked me. I can't- I just can't believe Edward would lose all control like this." I croaked. I noticed his jaw tighten, his nostrils flare, and his teeth grind. "Jake?" I whispered, gently laying my fingers onto his lower arm. He seemed to ease at my touch, and he turned to me. "I'm going to tear that bloodsucker to shreds, and set him on fire like it's open season." He growled. "No! No, stay with me, please. Protect me from Jasper." I begged. He looked at me as if I was growing an extra head.

"Bella, THEY BOTH ATTACKED YOU. EDWARD! The one that's supposed to adore you! He freaking attacked you over a _paper cut, _and you only want me to protect you from Jasper only?!" His voice was appalled. "I know that Edward can be better, I know it. Jasper, I'll never communicate with him again, if it means staying safe." Jacob laughed bitterly, and stood up. "Man Edward's got his hooks _deep _into you, doesn't he?" I stood up too, stomping my foot. "And what the hell is that supposed to mean?! I'm in love with him, Jake!" I snapped. He turned to me sharply, and I cringed, remembering the way Edward turned to me, his irises pools of red lava. Jacob's eyes softened, and he strode over to me, and embraced me. "Bells, please just for once let me protect you from everything, just like he does. Let me be your Edward." He pleaded. His words sunk into me. "Jake, I like you for you, just be my best friend." He pulled back, searching my face. "Bella, I'm tired of being 'Just your best friend'. I want to be your protector, and more." He sunk his face into the crook of my neck. "Bella..." He whispered. _I'm hurting him again. _"Please Jake. I just need you right now, not drama." He sighed, smiling at my face again. "Alright Bells. You can crash here. If they break the treaty and come over here they'll be scrap metal. And nothing you say can change my mind." He led me back to the couch, I guess we'd been walking as we fought, and laid me down gently. He lifted my hair and placed it over the arm of the couch. "I'll let you borrow something." He said, and walked upstairs.

He came back downstairs, with a pile of clothing in his hands. He handed me a huge t-shirt that says: "KEEP ON-MOVING ON-" in a gray, russet color. I looked at the sweatpants that he handed me. I ran my fingers over the fabric. "You're so good to me." I giggle. I looked up noticing he had a pained expression. "I could be better, if you ever let me."

**Should I make another chapter? I know it's weird that just now I'm making Twilight stories, but I was watching and reading Twilight and the other ones, and I felt inspired. I am Team Jacob 100%! let me know what team you are in a review or P.M! :) **


End file.
